


Lessons

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

In his youth, he knows:

The world that cocoons him is small, yet it holds within its boundaries more tedium and pomposity than the imagination can encompass. The world is stagnant and inert. It is a fact. It will always be a fact.

The universe that dwarfs him is vast, yet its limitless confines are not enough to contain the adventure he craves or the escape he needs. The universe is fluid and mutable. It is quicksilver, and he can make of it what he will and lose nothing at all. 

 

With age, he learns:

Loss is the only constant.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "loss" at the Dreamwidth community [dw100](http://dw100.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
